


PLACEBO

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Kenkeru, M/M, 贤岳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 如何安慰身处恋情之中躁动不安的你？
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Comments: 1





	PLACEBO

**Author's Note:**

> 是非常规贤岳。  
> OOC到天际，此刻他们都是这裡图一乐的工具，别当真。
> 
> 配置大概是一乘寺·被迫害但好歹届到了·贤&高石·大魔王·岳，以及无辜被带出场的工具人本宫大辅，哦，还有哥哥。  
> 本文感情和行为逻辑极度脆弱经不起推敲。  
> 充斥着个人癖好。  
> 自慰行为暗示。  
> 道具play暗示。

大辅用长柄勺拨开巧克力芭菲顶端堆成小金字塔状的奶油，伸入杯子中心挖出一口沾覆了巧克力酱的冰淇淋，放进嘴中。

入口即化，甜而不腻，余味浓郁。非常美味。接受好友的推荐、选择这间家庭餐厅热销的芭菲是正确的。

大辅咽下冰淇淋。

“交往还顺利吗？”

没必要多嘴。他心里清楚。即使是挚友，也不该过多探寻对方的交往情况，尤其，对方的交往对象还是他的另一位好友。大辅认为他们二人间的事由二人自己处理就好。

但是他的挚友——一乘寺贤特意将自己约到这间家庭餐厅——他们以往一同用餐时去的几乎都是手册上推荐的拉面店或类似贤母亲工作的餐馆的地方，从没有像现在这样、仿佛女子高中生一般点了甜品面对面讨论恋爱话题。太反常了。

如果这是种求助、或是为了得到参考，尽管自认没多少经验，大辅仍然希望能帮到挚友。他不喜欢也不擅长遮遮掩掩，所以主动进行了询问。

对此，贤给出的回应是，他放下小银匙在白瓷碟子上，没有食用刚刚用匙沿切下的一口分量的芝士蛋糕。

同时，“很顺利。”露出表现得与语言完全意思相反的神色，他说道。

“那不就……”

罕见地截断大辅的话，贤语气略显强硬地强调：“非常顺利，或者说，太过顺利了。”

挚友的反应让大辅看不明白：进展顺利不好吗？

“交往什么的、难道不就是和喜欢的人和平安稳快乐地在一起吗？”你们没吵架吧？大辅又舀了一勺，这次他多盛了点鲜奶油。说，我不太能想象出你和岳吵架的样子。

我们没有吵架。贤还是把那口芝士蛋糕含入了口中，软软的淡黄色黏在舌尖颤了颤、混着涎水滑滚下食道。他说，从决定交往开始，别说吵架了，我跟岳君就连争执都没有过。

又补充说明：我也不是那种因为平日的相处太过平淡、而故意想要和岳君争吵的人。

原来还有那种人吗。大辅当然清楚挚友不属于这一类型，于是他更加迷惑了，“那么、究竟是怎样啦？”

喉咙口弥散着的残留的芝士特有味道仿佛在抓挠内壁，贤握住银匙的手不由自主地握紧。

“最初告白时，我以为岳君是在照顾我的心情。”

“诶？”

大辅一愣。

他多半是最早从挚友口中知晓那难以宣之于口的情愫的一人。那时的贤甚至还并不能明晰自身的感情，倘若就这么告知无论对身旁的谁都很温柔很理智的岳（大辅差不多小学毕业时就甘心承认这件事），似乎不够负责任，对方应该也会觉得困扰吧。

过去，对于贤那份不知何时萌发的恋心，大辅虽然惊讶得差点掀翻面前仅剩了一碗底汤的拉面碗——但没有对此产生半点反感。

不过，他也没有因此产生强硬地将二人推向彼此的念头。那时候，贤的决定是再等待一段时间，感受这番恋慕之情究竟是将发酵，还是很快就会枯萎。

他们谁也无法预料，在贤做出决定以前，岳坦然地、直接地、诚挚地——露出他一贯微笑着的表情，毫无预兆地向贤告白了。

在场的大辅和京险些就顺手把面前的电脑桌给拍塌，光与伊织少见地瞪眼瞪到眼珠子都快掉出来的地步。

贤则是，一瞬间如同做梦，恍惚以为看见了盛放的椿花整朵连花托脱离枝干，断然落下，回过神的眼前是柔软的赤金，和透彻却望不见底的灰蓝。

他没有拒绝。

从那一天起，二人开始交往。

现在，贤在可以与之倾诉内心的挚友面前，显出给人干干净净的印象的迷茫，“假如是岳君的话，说不定会比我自己更早看清我的心情。”

吃下沾了巧克力酱、鲜奶油、冰淇淋的新鲜草莓丁，大辅没法反驳。他想起曾经喜欢过、告白过却被拒绝了的那名光明的女孩微笑着说过，岳君对于他人的爱是很敏感的。

“但是，岳他不会单单因为对方喜欢自己就喜欢上对方啊。”就大辅所知，放学后在教学楼后面或是小操场灌木丛旁，岳拒绝的追求者不止一个两个，男生女生都有；而主动告白这种事，在贤之前应该是一次都没有过。

无论拒绝告白还是主动告白，岳的表现倒是相当干净利落。

是吗？

像是为了避免陷入静止不动的状态而刻意动起餐具，贤再次舀下一小口蛋糕，“不过，和那些不熟悉的追求者不同，如果对方是同伴，为了不让不肯开口的对方受到伤害，岳君是不是会先一步行动起来、作为打破封闭状态的第一人？”

因为岳君很温柔啊。

大辅一愣，比起纠结于岳是不是真的如此，他更困惑贤和岳之间发生了什么让贤产生这种念头。

“然后，就像岳君毫不犹豫地向我告白一样，等到恰当的时机，他是不是也会没有任何踌躇地同我提出分手呢？”

等一下。

大辅从嘴里抽出长柄勺，正要开口——

“贤、大辅？”

突然插入二人交谈的呼唤来自他们都熟悉的前辈，金发青年、他们谈话中心人物的兄长从门口往他们的位置走来，看口型似乎在嘀咕说你们怎么在这里。

“大和さん？”

前辈才是、为什么会来——

贤突然感到尾椎一阵酥麻，似乎有电流沿着脊柱上窜，在脑袋里烟花般炸开，火星点燃血管。

大和并没有注意银匙从少年松开的手中落下时、撞击瓷碟发出的一声轻响。

“我？我和岳约好——”方才进门时正好瞥见清秀少年熟悉的面孔，以为自家弟弟是和同龄伙伴们坐在一起而走了过来，实际上却没见着人的兄长开始环顾餐厅。

“我在这里，哥哥！”

与金发青年有微妙相似感的音色，从贤的背后传来。

当邻桌边上的人站起身，贤和大辅的目光终于越过贤所倚靠的布制椅背、看清崭新帽子下金发少年那熟悉的面孔。

是高石岳。他一直坐在他们的邻座、和贤背对背的位置。

收拾好东西站起身，经过二人所在的桌旁，姿态随意地和脸色古怪的大辅打了个招呼，岳用不大但是听得清的声音对贤说道。

“我们谈一谈吧，贤君。”

接着，与话语中停留的意味相矛盾，没有减缓步速，他搭住正皱眉审视的自家哥哥的胳膊，笑嘻嘻安抚说着“安心啦我们没有吵架”，兄弟二人朝一旁的餐厅大门走去。

真正二人独处谈话是在三天后了。

谈话地点还是那间他们如今都非常熟悉的家庭餐厅。

贤按约定时间提前了半个小时，可到达时便看见岳已经坐在三天前所坐的那个位置，应该是早早用完餐、餐具被收走，剩手中把玩一枚儿童套餐随附的小旗帜，和桌上一杯喝到一半的混合果汁。

“岳君。”

“你来了啊。”金发的少年即使在室内也没有摘下帽子，但并不妨碍他抬头时露出完整的面容，亲切的笑意一览无余。

“抱歉让你久等了。”

“没有哦，离约定时间还早呢。”我想过贤君会早到，没想到提早了这么多。岳的两只胳膊以不显粗鲁的方式撑放在餐桌上，指尖克制地使力，转动小旗帜。

如果大辅和京看见这一幕，一定会直白地评价说太过正经、想象不到这是正在交往中的人的对话之类，特别是其中一方的坐姿相当规矩严肃，更显这场景古怪。

服务员拿了菜单过来，贤点了芝士蛋糕和冰咖啡。

确认不再需要其他，服务员收了菜单离开，贤再转头看向岳，发现对方露出在忍笑一般的表情。

怎么了。

没什么，我刚刚在想，你总是点同样的东西。

给出让人依然无法理解哪里好笑的回答，岳收敛了透出戏谑感的神色。

我们上次在这里见面以后，我走后你有把那块蛋糕吃完吗——他没有继续将这个问题问出口。

甜品和咖啡很快送到桌上。不过这一次贤没有拿起银匙。他看见面前的岳停止运动指尖，心道，要来了。

岳放下那枚小旗帜，手臂在餐桌上曲起。

那么，贤君，先让我确认一下吧。

“你为什么要约在这家餐厅？”

他所询问的，当然是指贤约了大辅。

单就字面来看，这一句话可能会叫人觉得是在谴责交往对象将其他人带入本是“属于正在交往中的你和我”的空间内。

但岳的神情语调都在阐述截然不同的意思，“这家餐厅是我告诉你的，你也知道我有空时经常在这里看书写东西，一呆就会呆很久。”他的嘴角带上弧度。

贤静静听着。

没必要拖拖拉拉顾左右而言他，岳加快语速，并不急躁地给出推论，“你明明知道那个时间我在这里的可能性不是没有，却没有打电话试探、没有拐弯抹角地找我进行确认，就将大辅君约在这，甚至没有往店里走、直接挑了靠近门口的位置，选了那么显眼的容易被观察到的地方——”

岳以完全肯定的语气立下结论：贤君，你是故意的。

（盛开的椿啊——）

贤看着面前人赤金的发和灰蓝的眼，心想。

果然被发现了。

因为对象是岳，所以这是预料之中的事。

就是这样。

为什么故意约在极有可能被岳听见本该是他和大辅私下对话的这间家庭餐厅？

深色发的少年倒吸一口气，音色下沉，反问：“我才无法理解啊——为什么岳君你总是能够当面说出口呢？”

金发少年眯眯笑，“贤君和大辅君做了那么久朋友，他的优点却一星半点都没有学会吗。”

“岳君。”眼底一暗。

“啊啊——抱歉，好像说的过分了。”不存在用于反思的时间，立刻干脆道歉。“话是这么说，对于你的这种性格，我早就已经看清楚了，也明白只有在我面前你才会显露出这种情绪。我并不觉得困扰哦。”

然而，现在感到困扰的是你吧，贤君。

“就算这样……并没有到觉得为难的程度。”

对此，“你逞强也没有用。”金发少年微笑着回答，蓝色的眼睛静静如同结冰的海面，明镜似地倒映出深色发少年的身影。

混合果汁的杯子里除了吸管还有搅拌棒，岳掐住它的头部，往剩下一半有漂亮颜色的液体里打着圈。

“接电话的时候，贤君正做到一半吧。”

没有嘲弄之意更不是为了责备，颇为漫不经心的话语却宛如惊雷在贤的耳边炸开。

贤沉默了好一阵，岳贴心地等待着，直到他开口。

“岳君……是听见了？”

“嗯？啊、因为通话过程中贤君并没有停下不是吗，能感觉到有什么和平时不一样的地方，我就猜测贤君正在做那件从没有在我面前做过的事。”

然后，现在，经由你的反应确认了事实。

岳捧起杯子，衔住吸管吸了几口甜甜的液体，心想着对方挂断电话后应该有好好地发泄出来。

然后他放下杯子，在一时无法给出回应的贤诧异的注视下站起身，绕过桌子，从坐在贤的对面变成坐在贤的身旁。

贤犹豫了半秒，在岳过来时还是往里侧让了让。二人都坐下后，他比岳略高出几乎可以忽略不记的一点，双方都微微侧过身体朝向彼此，视线的位置相当于是平齐。

四目相对，岳冷静地、真挚地说。

“我喜欢你，一乘寺贤。”

与最初的告白完全一致的语言语调。

（偌大的花朵整个整个轰轰烈烈地坠落——）

这一次也没有等待贤的回答，岳一手推开面前的芝士蛋糕，在桌面腾出空间，另一只手掏出之前就收好在口袋里的东西，先放在自己面前的桌子上，接着用手轻轻盖住它，一路往旁推至贤的身前，最后收回手。

贤的目光一直跟随着岳的动作，最后也落在眼前的物件上。

这是……

紫罗兰颜色的一小件设备，材质应该包括金属和塑料，方形，能握在手心里的大小，按键数量不多，但整体显出一种精致感。

贤看了一会，被自己脑海里可能性最大的答案惊得一怔，又不得不冷静下来。

如果这真是自己所想的那样东西——

贤下意识垂眼去看岳的下半身，可惜他的目光并没有犀利到能辨别出金发少年裤子上的褶皱下是否存在没有温度的线状——或其他任何形状的没有温度的器物。

距离这么近，岳又一直在关注贤，自然能够轻易捕捉到对方在意什么。

他又笑了。

“我不会一直都放在里面，想找我确认也可以，不问我也无所谓——”

因为不是充电的，如果需要换电池的话倒是希望你能告诉我，上次收拾屋子意外翻出了很多，正不知该用在哪里呢。

岳以清爽到异常、让人头皮发麻的语气提醒。

“总之，现在我把开关交给你，贤君。什么时候、什么场合使用它，由你来决定。”

这一部分、是你比较擅长的吧。

在这之前，先轮到我这一边也没有关系，“假如是我的话，或许能比你自己更快地看清你的心——贤君不是这么想的吗？”

他将贤的静默、犹豫、自省、忍耐……以及终于伸出了的手全部都看在眼中。

“当贤君没法相信自己的时候，就请相信我吧。”

**end.**


End file.
